Klassentreffen
by yoho
Summary: Hast du auch eine Idee, was wir gegen diese Bagage tun können?“, fragte Hermine. - Harry verneigte sich: Aber natürlich doch Milady. Wir machen ein Klassentreffen.“ - Ein Klassentreffen?“, wiederholte Hermine und sah dabei nicht sehr intelligent aus.


Title: Klassentreffen

Author: Yoho

Rating: T

Spoiler: ‚Klassentreffen' spielt nach Hogwarts. Die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Teaser: „Wenn du so schlau bist, hast du auch eine Idee, was wir gegen diese Bagage tun können, ohne noch mehr Ärger mit den Auroren zu bekommen?", fragte Hermine. - „Ich hätte da tatsächlich eine Idee", sagte Harry. - „Und lässt du mich an deinen Ideen teilhaben, oh Großer Harry Potter?" - Harry verneigte sich: „Aber natürlich doch Milady. Wir machen ein Klassentreffen." - „Ein Klassentreffen?", wiederholte Hermine und sah in diesem Moment nicht sonderlich intelligent aus.

Authors Note: Hermine und Harry sind, nachdem sie einige Jahre als Freelancer für das Aurorenbüro gearbeitet haben, als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Doch das heißt nicht, dass sie ein ruhiges Leben führen. Denn obwohl Voldemort schon lange tot ist, seine Ideen sind nach wie vor lebendig.

Als eine Nachfolgeorganisation der Todesser beginnt Versammlungen abzuhalten und rassistische Reden zu schwingen, reagiert Hermine äußerst ungehalten, was ihr wiederum Ärger mit dem Ministerium einbringt. Denn die neuen Gesetze der Zaubererwelt erlauben jedem, seine Meinung frei zu äußern.

Also ist Kreativität gefragt, um den Neo-Todessern die Tour zu vermasseln. Ganz klar ein Fall für Luna, Fred, George und alle anderen, die das Hogwarts-Trio noch aus der Schule kennen.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum ist Frau Rowling ihres. Mein ist der Plot.

____________________________________________

**Klassentreffen**

„Professor Potter, ich denke es ist besser, wenn sie mit ins Ministerium kommen". Harry erkannte den jungen Mann, der da vor seiner Tür stand, erst auf den zweiten Blick wieder. Marius Ollerton, ein Schüler aus seiner allerersten Klasse, die er auf Hogwarts übernommen hatte. Der Uniform nach arbeitete er jetzt für das Aurorenbüro.

Er blickte zu der Uhr hinter sich an der Wand. Es war halb zehn Uhr abends. Was konnte so wichtig sein, dass man ihn jetzt noch im Ministerium sehen wollte? Und wo verdammt noch mal steckte Hermine? Die war schon seit mindestens einer Stunde überfällig.

„Darf ich fragen, worum es geht?"

Der junge Mann druckste etwas herum. Dann sagte er: „Ich habe Ihre Frau festgenommen."

Harry fiel im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Kinnlade herunter. Er sah Marius Ollerton entgeistert an. Schließlich fing er sich wieder.

„Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich nicht mit Hermine Granger verheiratet bin. Wir reden von ihr?"

Sein Gesprächspartner nickte.

„Und wieso haben Sie sie festgenommen?"

Marius Ollerton sah sich unbehaglich um: „Können wir das drinnen besprechen?"

Harry öffnete die Tür und der Auror folgte ihm in die Küche.

„Also, was ist los?", fragte er und bemühte sich dabei um einen möglichst sachlichen Ton.

„Wissen Sie wer oder was die ‚Agitatoren' sind?"

Harry nickte: „Eine erzkonservative Vereinigung reinblütiger Zauberer, deren Ziele denen von Voldemort nicht unähnlich sind. Krakeelen ziemlich laut rum, sind aber politisch, soweit ich das weiß, völlig unbedeutend."

„Professor Granger scheint da anderer Ansicht zu sein."

„Was hat sie getan?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Sie ist wohl zufällig am Versammlungsplatz hinter der Winkelgasse vorbei gekommen, als die Agitatoren dort gerade ein Treffen abhielten. Als sie hörte, was geredet wurde, hat sie einen Zauber ausgesprochen, der den Redner in einer Endloseschleife ‚Mary has a little lamb' singen ließ."

Harry musste bei der Vorstellung unwillkürlich grinsen, wurde aber blass als er überlegte, wie Hermine das wohl bewerkstelligt hatte. So weit er wusste, brachte das nur ein Imperius zu Stande. Das war nicht gut. Nein, das war überhaupt nicht gut.

Marius Ollerton berichtete weiter: „Es gab natürlich einen ziemlichen Tumult."

Harry wollte etwas fragen, aber der Auror ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen.

„Es war kein Imperius, den sie verwendet hat", sagte er, als habe er seine Frage geahnt.

„Warum wurde sie dann festgenommen?", fragte Harry, jetzt schon wieder etwas erleichtert. „Ich würde das einen harmlosen Streich nennen. Eigentlich eine ganz lustige Idee."

Marius Ollerton blieb ernst: „Die Agitatoren fanden es nicht lustig. Der Große Agitator, alias Theodor Umbridge sagte, nachdem er wieder Herr seiner Stimmbänder war, das genau solche Elemente wie Professor Granger Schuld am Niedergang der Zaubererwelt wären. Daraufhin ist die Menge auf sie losgegangen. Ich war als Beobachter dort und wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen, als sie zu verhaften und mit ihr ins Ministerium zu apparieren."

„Danke!", sagte Harry.

„Danken Sie mir nicht zu früh. Meine Kollegen meinten, der Fluch, den sie verwendet hat, habe große Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Imperius. Ich habe mich dafür eingesetzt, dass sie trotzdem mit einer Verwarnung davon kommt. Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich sie noch mal raus hauen kann. Das nächste Mal landet sie vor Gericht."

„Warum tun Sie das für uns?"

Marius Ollerton zögerte: „Sie waren beide immer fair zu mir, obwohl ich in Slytherin war. Und ohne die Extrastunden bei Professor Granger hätte ich nie und nimmer die Aufnahmeprüfung fürs Aurorenbüro geschafft."

****

„Ich konnte es einfach nicht mit anhören", sagte Hermine, als sie spät in der Nacht zusammen am Küchentisch saßen. Sie hatte sich hungrig über die Reste des Mittagessens her gemacht und dann mit unvermindertem Appetit noch mehrere Brote verputzt. „Dieses Gerede von der Überlegenheit der Reinblüter, dass alle Muggelstämmigen minderwertig wären. Arbeitsplätze nur für Reinblüter. Muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer sollten schon beim kleinsten Gesetzesverstoß sofort aus unserer Welt verbannt werden. Und so weiter. Den Rest kannst du dir denken."

„Das nimmt doch keiner mehr ernst", sagte Harry.

Hermine hieb mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Harrys Glas machte einen Satz in die Luft und der Saft schwappte auf die Tischplatte.

„Unsere Freunde sind gestorben, damit das aufhört. Wir sind, anstatt unseren Spaß zu haben, wie sich das als Teenager gehört, Horkruxen nachgejagt, haben Duellieren geübt und darüber nachgedacht, ob wir in einer Woche noch am Leben sind. Und ich werde verdammt noch mal nicht dabei zusehen, wie es wieder anfängt."

Harry hatte anstatt nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen einen Lappen genommen, und den verschütteten Saft vom Tisch gewischt:

„Aber wir haben auch dafür gekämpft, dass es Gesetze gibt, die für alle gelten. Und dazu gehört auch, dass jeder aussprechen darf, was er denkt ...", sagte er. Hermine holte zu einem weiteren Faustschlag aus und Harry nahm vorsichtshalber sein frisch gefülltes Glas hoch, bevor er weiter redete: „... und es gibt kein Gesetz, dass verbietet solche Reden zu halten. Sie haben eben eine andere Meinung als wir. Du solltest darauf vertrauen, dass die Leute schlau genug sind, ihnen nicht in Massen nachzulaufen."

Hermine betrachtete ihre Faust und Harrys Glas. Sie grinste verlegen. Dann legte sie ihre Hand auf den Tisch und Harry setzte sein Glas wieder ab: „Sei mal ehrlich. Die meisten Menschen sind dumm, bequem und feige. Das gilt für Muggel wie für Hexen und Zauberer. Nur so konnte Voldemort mächtig werden und genau so werden es die Agitatoren schaffen, wenn wir nichts dagegen tun."

Harry dachte darüber nach.

„Vielleicht hast du recht. Aber du solltest so was wie heute Abend nicht wieder machen. Du landest vor Gericht und deine Karriere als Lehrerein ist erledigt. Dafür werden die Schulräte schon sorgen."

„Das wärs mir wert", sagte Hermine.

„Ich würde aber lieber weiter hier mit dir unterrichten und leben. Und Janek hätte bestimmt auch gerne eine Mutter, die immer da ist und keine, die er einmal im Monat in Askaban besuchen darf. Außerdem, wie willst du aus dem Gefängnis heraus gegen die Agitatoren kämpfen. Dann legen die doch erst richtig los."

Hermine stand vom Tisch auf, ging zum Fenster und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Schließlich drehte sie sich um.

„Welcher Idiot hat dir das beigebracht?", fragte sie.

„Was?"

„So zu argumentieren."

„Du", sagte Harry.

„Und ich hab immer gedacht, dass du mir nie zuhörst."

Harry grinste zurück. Hermine schwang sich mit dem Hintern auf das Fensterbrett und sah ihn an.

„Wenn du schon so schlau bist, hast du auch eine Idee, was wir gegen diese Bagage tun können, ohne noch mehr Ärger mit den Auroren zu bekommen?"

„Wenn du mich so fragst", sagte Harry. „Ich hätte da tatsächlich eine Idee."

„Und lässt du mich an deinen Ideen teilhaben, oh Großer Harry Potter?"

Er stand auf und verneigte sich: „Aber natürlich doch Milady. Wir machen ein Klassentreffen."

„Ein Klassentreffen?", wiederholte Hermine und sah in diesem Moment nicht sonderlich intelligent aus.

****

Theodor Umbridge schaute erstaunt über die Menge vor dem Podium. So viele Anhänger waren noch nie auf eine der Versammlungen gekommen. Alle trugen sie die schwarzen, langen Mäntel und hatten ihre Kapuzen aufgesetzt. Und alle schauten sie wie gebannt zu ihm auf. Sie hatten sogar ihre Kinder mitgebracht, die ebenfalls die Kleidung der Agitatoren trugen.

„Kameraden, Reinblüter", begann er seine Rede. „Ich freue mich, euch so zahlreich hier versammelt zu sehen."

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Blatt mit den Stichwörtern für seine Ansprache. Als er wieder aufsah, blieben ihm die Worte jedoch im Halse stecken. Anstatt einer schwarzen Masse stand vor der Bühne jetzt eine bunte Truppe von jungen Männern und Frauen. Theodor Umbridge hatte noch niemals so viele farbenfrohe Kleidung gesehen.

„Findest du nicht, Luna hats ein bisschen übertrieben?", zischte Harry in Hermines Richtung und beäugte die Rüschchen an seinem orangen Hemd, die sich die ganze Knopfleiste bis zum Kragen hochzogen. Zusammen mit der schwarzen Weste und der knallengen, roten Hose sah er eher wie ein Rockstar der Muggel aus und nicht wie jemand aus der Zaubererwelt.

„Was soll ich denn sagen", jammerte Hermine und sah an sich herunter. In ihrer Batikbluse und den hellblauen Jeans mit dem extrem weiten Schlag und dem Gürtel, dessen Schnalle die Größe einer Untertasse hatte, war sie kaum wiederzuerkennen. Das konnte allerdings auch an der riesigen Sonnenbrille liegen, die den größten Teil ihres Gesichtes verdeckte oder an dem Stirnband, das ihre Haarmähne erfolgreich bändigte und ihr eigentlich ganz gut stand. Fand Harry jedenfalls.

Ron hatte es noch schlimmer erwischt. Das Quietschgrün seines Hemdes biss sich heftig mit seinen roten Haaren. Und ob Rothaarige rote Hosen tragen sollten? Hermine war sich da nicht so sicher.

Luna selber hatte sich für ein Kleid entschieden, das aussah, als hätte sie es erfolgreich aus dem Reißwolf gerettet. Es hing ihr in langen und sehr bunten Fetzen bis knapp unter den Hintern und Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass sie nichts darunter trug. Aber so genau wollte er das gar nicht wissen. Die Krönung war seiner Meinung nach jedoch die riesige Blüte einer Sonnenblume, die sie sich in den Haaren befestigt hatte.

Hermine breitete mit Harrys Hilfe eine Picknickdecke aus, brachte den geschrumpften Picknickkorb wieder auf normale Größe und begann Tassen und Teller für die vier darauf zu verteilen.

Theodor Umbridge hatte weder sein Sprachvermögen wieder gefunden noch hatte er sich bewegt. Das war ein Albtraum. Ganz gewiss war das ein Albtraum.

Er beobachtete zwei Rothaarige in albernen, geringelten Badeanzügen aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit, die allerlei Turngeräte aufgestellt hatten, daran Übungen vorführten und die Umstehenden erfolgreich zum Mitmachen animierten.

Ein farbiger Zauberer mit Dreadlocks, der wie ein Zauberkünstler der Muggel gekleidet war, zog gerade ein heftig zappelndes, weißes Kaninchen aus einem Zylinder, das er dann einem kleinen Mädchen in die Arme drückte. Sofort bildete sich vor ihm eine Schlange bunt gekleideter Kinder, die auch alle ein Kaninchen haben wollten.

Mitten auf dem Versammlungsplatz hatte ein pummeliger Mann in grünen Latzhosen und mit einem ausgefransten Strohhut auf dem Kopf begonnen Pflanzensamen in die Erde zu stecken, aus denen innerhalb weniger Minuten große, schattenspendende Bäume wuchsen.

Aus einer Ecke ertönte lautes Männerlachen. Quelle der Unruhe war ein Bartresen, hinter dem ein Zauberer mit einem grünen Zylinder auf dem Kopf Getränke verteilte. Vor dem Tresen standen einige Hocker, auf denen sich eine muntere Männerrunde zusammengefunden hatte.

Eine auffallend hübsche Hexe saß hinter einem Tisch mit einer großen Kristallkugel, in der heftige Nebel wallten. Jeder, der sich auf den davor stehenden Stuhl setzte, konnte – ‚unter fachkundiger Anleitung' - einen Blick in seine Zukunft tun.

Zwei junge Frauen, den Gesichtern nach indischer Abstammung, führten zu den Klängen einer Sitar direkt vor der Bühne einen Tempeltanz auf. Theodor Umbridge und sein Generalstab waren einen Moment von den anmutigen Bewegungen der beiden Körper abgelenkt.

Der große Agitator erwachte erst wieder zum Leben, als ihn ein Ball am Kopf traf, den ein Knirps mit karottenroten Haaren abgeschossen hatte. Er verschaffte sich mit einem lauten Wutschrei Luft, der allerdings in einen schrecklichen Hustenanfall mündete, weil gerade in diesem Moment ein Junge von einem Flugbesen aus einen Sack Blütenblätter über das Podium schüttete. Theodor Umbridge war allergisch gegen Blüten jeglicher Art.

Als eine Schar giggelnder Mädchen die Bühne stürmte und begannen den grimmig drein blickenden Agitatoren Blumenkränze umzuhängen, verließen die Männer das Podium und verschwanden in Seitengassen. Der Rückzug verlief, anders als ihr Aufmarsch vor nicht mal zehn Minuten, ungeordnet. Aufstellung: beliebig. Marschtempo: beschleunigt.

****

„Sie werden weiter Versammlungen abhalten", sagte Harry.

„Wir werden herausfinden wo", antwortete Hermine.

„Aber so was wie heute Abend, das wird kein zweites Mal funktionieren. Die werden Vorkehrungen treffen."

Hermine lächelte und wühlte auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Dann zog sie eine Zeitschrift unter einem Bücherstapel hervor. Harry fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Es war ein Nudisten-Magazin mit einer Gruppe halbnackter Frauen auf dem Cover, die sich an einem Strand sonnten.

„Wo hast du das denn her?"

„Ein kleiner Ausflug nach Soho", sagte Hermine und grinste verschmitzt.

„Und was hat die Zeitschrift mit deinen Plänen zu tun?"

„Nun die Agitatoren sind alles Männer, keine einzige Frau ... Genau wie du haben alle anderen Freunde und Ehemänner auch auf die Zeitschrift reagiert. Ihr guckt! Ob ihr wollt oder nicht. Steinzeit-Instinkte oder so was."

Harry wurde erst rot und dann blass: „Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

„Ohhh doch!"

„McGonagall schmeißt dich raus!"

„Wir maskieren uns."

„Wir?", Harry musste schlucken. „Wer macht noch mit?"

„Alle Frauen, die heute Abend dabei waren", sagte Hermine und kicherte. „Aber verrat Ron nichts. Ginny will auch kommen."

Harry räusperte sich: „In der Muggelwelt wäre das ‚Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses'."

„Aber in der Zaubererwelt gibt es so etwas nicht. Ich habs überprüft. Es ist nicht verboten, sich in der Öffentlichkeit auszuziehen. Genau so, wie es nicht verboten ist zu sagen, dass Muggelstämmige Menschen zweiter Klasse sind."

„Und du glaubst, eine Horde halbnackter Frauen kann die Agitatoren in die Flucht schlagen?"

„Nö", antwortete Hermine und lachte. „Aber wollen wir wetten, dass es den Redner davon abhalten wird, auch nur noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Und es würde ihm sowieso niemand mehr zuhören."

„Was du wieder von Männern denkst."

Hermine kicherte. „Hier sind die Hausaufgaben für meine erste Klasse. Sag mir die Lösungen!" Sie begann sich die Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

Harrys Blick verharrte auf ihrem Oberkörper.

„Hexe!", sagte er.

Hermine zog sich das Unterhemd über den Kopf.

„Böse Hexe."


End file.
